suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Smith
Dan Smith (ダン・スミス, Dan Sumisu) is a character in the video game killer7. Known as "the Hellion" for his demonic behaviour in combat, he is one of the personae of the Smith Syndicate. Story Dan was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan. In 1973 following Harman Smith's defeat against Kun Lan in a game of chess, he and Curtis Blackburn established and reinforced control in Seattle as part of Harman's forfeit. Dan goes on to work alongside Blackburn as a member of the Seattle Self-Defense Department, where he is instructed by Blackburn in the field of assassination. Dan is later set up by Pedro Montana, who gives Blackburn the impression Dan has betrayed him, and in 1975 Dan is murdered by Blackburn during an encounter on a basketball court. Dan is resurrected and assimilated by Harman, and given a high-ranking spot in the Smith Syndicate, however the entire group is slain by Emir Parkreiner at Union Hotel. Before being shot to death, Dan manages to speak to Parkreiner at length. When Dan concludes his philosophical speech, he and Parkreiner draw their weapons, and after a brief standoff, Parkreiner shoots first, killing him. The Smith Syndicate personae are assimilated into Parkreiner, who himself becomes a member of the group when it re-emerges. When Dan returns, he does so with higher caliber bullets for his Colt .357 revolver. During the "Encounter" chapter of killer7, the Smith Syndicate learns that Blackburn and Montana entered the organ trafficking trade, where they have secretly operated since 1987. The assassins tail Blackburn to his home, where Dan challenges Blackburn to a gun draw in a laboratory beneath the house. Blackburn fails to kill Dan this time and attempts to commit suicide, but Dan triggers a switch, activating a device formerly used on Blackburn's victims which empties and stuffs his body. In the Smith Syndicate's next mission, Dan breaks into Trevor Pearlharbor's studio and confronts the madman, only to have him summon Handsome Black of The Handsome Men. Black fires at Dan, who dodges, and the shot connects with and kills Pearlharbor; Dan's retaliatory shot kills Black in turn. Handsome Red then appears, challenging the Smiths to a showdown against The Handsome Men at Broadway. In this skirmish, Dan succeeds in killing his opponent, Handsome Blue. Dan is killed for the third, but not yet final time, by a Black Smile at Coburn Elementary School. Appearance and personality Dan wears a simple blue suit, likely a holdover to his days as a police officer. When at rest, he holds his revolver over his shoulder in a similar fashion to a small briefcase. Dan has a tattoo on his left shoulder, seen in a flashback to his death at the hands of Parkreiner. Dan is shown to be extremely nervy in even the most pressing of situations. He is also rather cocky, exclaiming "This is too easy!" when he connects a critical hit on Heaven Smiles. Dan hates Harman, shares an intense rivalry with Coyote Smith and is disliked by Con Smith. Powers and Abilities Dan's weapon, a Taurus Model 44 chambered in a Colt .357 revolver, allots him powerful, standard firing power and a quick reload time. Additionally, his later weapon, the Demon Gun, upgrades his overall firepower. It features a staggered, 12-shot cylinder that fires alternately through two barrels. Dan's main power is the Collateral Shot, known as the "Demon Shot" after being upgraded, an ability which allows him, at the cost of several vials of Thin Blood, to charge up several Demon Shells into a much more powerful slug. Dan gradually upgrades his revolver, culminating with the Demon Gun, which he obtains from the Archangel as a reward for surviving in ISZK Land, and can charge up to three shots at once. The Collateral Shot is the only weapon capable of destroying the more powerful varieties of Duplicator Smiles, and is also capable of destroying Mother Smiles with one hit to their cores. Upgrades Dan has 7 upgrades available to him, the most of any of the Smiths. He is the only persona to possess the TripleTap and Head Lock-On skills. Official Website Description Quotes * On character selection screen ** "You called?" ** "Maybe!" ** "Geez! You still are an ugly fella. How's it been, huh?" only ** "Wait here." ** "What? Is this a bad time? I hope I'm not interrupting. Or'' am I''?" ** "You wanna die?! Huh?!" ** "I feel my blood rushing through my body. Yes... This is it. The feeling is coming back to me! The sensation of killing! The doom and darkness. The dark streets. They're calling me. Calling me to the ultimate ring!" * a Critical Hit "This is too easy." * Attack "You Bastard!" * a Down Attack "Yes!" ---- * introduction "Shit! There's more than 14! Those bastards are breeding." * Curtis after winning the duel "Looks like this is your end." * Trevor Pearlharbor ** "Yo. How's it going with next week's story?" ** "Let me ask you, what happens to your prophecy if I shoot you right now?" ** "Get down!" * the Handsome Men "Sorry, but your stupid series ends today." * "Yo!" * Handsome Black "You think you guys can kill me?" * Emir Parkreiner "So, you must be the one they call 'The Bloody Heartland'. You're here to kill the Smiths, is that it? Rule of thumb: don't set your goals too high. What do you want? Who do you want, huh?!" ---- Category:Assassins Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Characters in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Smith Syndicate